


Mountain Rose

by ScotCoyjedii



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli Is So Done, Just so you know no angst or real terror in this one, King Thorin, Loki is a very common dwarf name, Lots of heroism, Matter of Life or Death, Maybe - Freeform, Pre-The Hobbit, Slice of Life, Xenophobic dwarves of the eastern Red mountains, YES!, because i'm evil, like 10 years before Belladonna married, they have a soft spot, unbetaed, war-like and ruthless, what those other two mean I don't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belladonna Took was in her early twenties going bounty hunting with her dwarven Uncle Loki when they had gotten caught in a storm...no a Thunder Battle! Taking refuge in a place that terrified them, the Ironfist's domain in their halls known as The Silver crystal halls (very redundant name apparently it had been renamed three times)...<br/>I hope this ends well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stone Giants and the Ironfists

**Author's Note:**

> I wondered to myself after hearing that Ironfist's hate the Longbeards how would the Ironfist's react to a hobbit? Or any hobbit? Would they learn to forgive or become a terror to such soft creatures and just hunt them down like the elves did to the petty-dwarves?
> 
> The Ironfists are more war-like, xenophobic, and very greedy even by dwarven standards than their fellows and have a longstanding grudge against the Longbeards after being forced from their long takeover of Gundabad by Durin II. Just so ya know.
> 
> Fear not! We shall see.  
> A collection of oneshots (define collection in this? I just shoved them all together)

 

* * *

                  "You may go young daughter but only if you go with your uncle Loki." Gerontius Took told his beloved twenty three year old daughter Belladonna Took. She silently agreed that this isn't  safe world to be making such a journey alone it was something her heart wanted to do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                             "Yes papa, I'll go with Uncle  Loki." She told her father.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                          "Take the mithril chain-mail too!" Adamanta Took hollered from the kitchen. Her mother managed to convince King Thror to give her the light chain-mail after she cooked a feast for five hundred dwarrows.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                          "Yes, mama. I love you." Belladonna told her beloved mother.

 

 

 

 

* * *

                                    They had gotten lost and were trapped in a terrible thunder storm and during the lighting flashes they realized that the mountains were moving!

 

 

 

 

 

 

                       "FUSAK! Its a Thunder Battle ....St-stone giants duck and cover! Or something!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                In an instant the one pony  fell to its death.

 

 

 

 

 

 

            "Marabella!! Our supplies Uncle!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

          "Forget the ponies!!" He shook her by the shoulders terror in his brown near black eyes wild with fear.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

           "We need to run! Forget the supplies they will be useless if we die too!" He dropped the ponies lead  and pulled her ahead just as that pony was crushed by a flying bolder the rain soaked us to the bone we didn't stop nearly dying till we took immediate refuge in the Ironfist's halls. In a panic.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                   "Hey, dude's are you okay?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

              "Thunder...battle... crushed supplies."

 

 

 

 

 

           

 

 

              "Awwww that's totts bad manh. Lets get ya something ta ease yer nerves ya?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

           "Thanks."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

         "No prob brah." The dwarrow said leading us deeper into the Silver crystal halls of the Ironfist's the areas inside was well lit by glowing sliver crystals the people nearby laughed some were peasents dressed plainly, others were middle class dressed in various old and new fashions (it varied due to personal tastes). Dwarrowdam's weren't required to dress like queens or even wear a dress they were treated as fondly as equals in political office a thing that hadn't taken hold except with the Stiffbeards. Other than that no real difference except they were a bit fond of circles in dwarven blocked out designs this made them unique. Several doorways looked arched instead of angled straight across like many doorways would be.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            "It reminds me fondly of the Shire. Except underground in a mountain." She said smiling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

             "Yer a shireling then?" The dwarf asked turning around walking backwards to face her. He studied her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    "Ye look nothing like a elf lassie so no worries, like yer beard had landed on yer feet and instead grew there." Uncle Loki mentioned.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     "I've never seen one before." The same dwarf said. It never occurred that this dwarf may be a female at least to the young Belladonna Took.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

      "Well now you have, Thank you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

       "My names Kelda daughter of Fafnir. Welcome to The Silver Crystal Halls!" She said cheerily not at all like they expected an ironfist to be.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   "Catchy." Belladonna said smiling carefreely.

 

 

 

 

 

   

 

 

 

"That's a first brah."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

                          She had quickly become a favorite amongst the ironfist's but it wasn't until there was an accident in the mines that they really started to see the hobbitess in a different light. The mines collapsed in such a way that it was impossible to get to them yet the young hobbit went in in safety gear to go and save them. Giving them food and rations as they had to stabilize the mine roof and helping them escape from the inside out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                 "Sometimes crazy works." She said as they worked she helped them stabilize the support beams they had to carve out from the rock. She  helped them then get past the rubble and get outside of the mine  mostly intact with the injured being attended immediately.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                 She was hailed as a hero earning the epithet "Mountain Rose" and all hobbits of her line were treated with the upmost respect.After that day they were willing to forgive. After all what are loyal friends for even if they had appearances to keep they married the most hobbits out of all the dwarrows.

 


	2. The Day that Thorin Forgot what he was doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ironfist Fafnir son of Dagr and Lifa defends the honor of he Hobbitess Bilba "The Mountain Rose's favorite daughter".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no swearing (well twice) its a bloody miracle! *_* (angels singing Hallelujah)  
> I did that as a joke above because I'm a little shit (not the swearing part)

"I told you to bring her to me Fafnir! You are a guardsman part of the royal guard you will obey orders like any soldier or warrior." Thorin and Dwalin shouted in unison.

 

 

 

_They are gold sick only the princes and the fat one Bombur are immune to such greed. I admit even I am struggling with it right now but my loyalty to the Mountain Rose is stronger! I accepted my greed its their but it doesn't have to make me who I am this is how every Ironfist is taught to overcome great greed that all Ironfists are known for._

 

 

 

 

 

I took one step closer my curly red hair as rare as that was and my amber eyes flashed with defiance I would not obey such orders against the Mountain Rose's daughter. We were bound by loyalty even in death she has saved us a million times over from greed her love was greater than greed. Here I might die I know it but ten others may replace me so be it. I might die, I do not fear it maybe I'll ask the Valar if I can visit the Garden's of Yavanna to see my old friend again she saved me and my brother my entire family from ruination we owe her more than we can possibly give. I stood where no one else would even the Ironfoots seemed just as surprised as the Firebeards.

 

 

 

"No. I will not! I think I won't follow orders given by a living example from a dragon in dwarven-flesh. She is entitled to her share of the treasure just as any of your lot or do you forget your grandfather was nothing more than a fucking packrat! All this over a goblet she took from the horde when Smaug still lived that's nearly a battle trophy!" I argued in her favor it only lit the fires of retribution. I thought on my feet quickly I had to break the spell caused by the arkenstone wait why did the arkenstone look black to me?

 

 

 

 

'The Arkenstone is a cursed object a means for demons to control people and affect the world we live in and the people we are around.' his grandfather explained once. It wasn't the horde it was that gem! It was a demons gem! It all made sense now if your far enough away from it the influence won't affect you anymore. Which is why Thrain and Thror regained themselves after being forced away to the blue mountains.

 

 

 

'What angers will awake them from the supor put under by the demon within the gem.'

 

 

 

 

 

"And what now demon-king? What will you do to me can't compare to your complete apathy to your subjects you cannot eat gold, silver or jewels you can only pawn them and gold can be turned into anything. None of this will bring you happiness it won't bring back the Loren or Kannan or even Nanna." I knew they were friends of Thorin in his youth he took their deaths very hard.

 

 

 

 

"Don't speak to me like you knew them! You weren't even born yet when that came." King Thorin spat viciously his eyes took a darkness to them.

 

 

 

 

 

"Their death's was simply that a terrible accident your idiot grandfather couldn't have known hell no one could have known that one last great fire-drake Smaug's size survived the war of the wrath." I mentioned trying to calm him down but everyone was just getting angrier and angrier.

 

 

 

 

 

"You condescending bastard do yourself a a favor and shut up!" Balin snarled how unlike him, a sudden change of character. Like with first time hobbit mothers their entire personality changes.

 

 

 

 

 

"I will stand where no one else will, I will keep getting up despite who I'm against, I will live by my word and stand up to cruelty where none shall I will! That is what an Ironfist is and if we suffer for it so be it but if the king needs a reminder to what he's lost. So be it. You will not harm a lady! Never ever will any dwarf harm a lady no matter what they have supposedly done especially one who has treated you nicely been their when no one else would be!" I roared I made a point that fell once more onto deaf ears.   Thorin ordered Dwalin to punish me.

 

 

 

 

I got punched by Dwalin over and over again I remained steadfast in my solidness I would not falter not for the mountain rose's daughter! Never would I falter in her defense when she saved us all from ourselves. She taught us a new type of courage "perseverance through the best and worst of times" humor to ease tension and above all love. She loved us and I will stand where no one else would.

 

 

 

'Mountain Flower! When he is finished make out with me it may break him from that demon gems influence.' I groaned out in hobbitish. She nodded unsure if this will work but she would try.

 

 

 

 

"Enough Dwalin you'll kill him!" Balin shouted at least the halfwit had enough sense to tell that much. He stopped his barrage of fists. I went over to her bloody as I wiped the blood from my forehead she healed it with her dragon healing fire. Closing my wounds gratefully I went over to her.

 

 

 

"Givashel, thank you my mountain flower." I embraced her I never expected the King's reaction he was completely shocked. He was uncertain on what to do next at least until he recognized the hobbitish words I was purposely egged him on.

 

 

 

'Dearly beloved its been a while since we last met my rose.' I told her in hobbitish. She blushed deep scarlet as I expected she was playing the perfect part she was meant to play.

 

 

 

 

 

'Even longer for me my lotus of all lotuses, your far nicer right now than that bastard king has been in his madness.' She told me breathlessly she looked at me like I was her savior they took notice of that. 

 

 

 

'Your brother Belbo was worse my dear.' I mentioned her elder brother and their was a dark murderous glint in her eye I never seemed to forget Belbo.

 

 

 

 

King Thorin was fuming reasonably he was jealous insanely so. Perfect, now the icing on the cake! I need to keep pushing him and his limits of what he was capable of and what he would tolerate. I need to bring him back to reality by breaking his heart into tiny pieces. We got closer  to  each other faces she had so many freckles and eyes like emeralds.

 

 

 

 

We kissed with all the passion that any lover would I might as well as been devouring her as she tasted so good. Like sweet cherries, raspberries and honey. I wanted more! I move my lips to hers gently against her own adding my tongue as we Iron Hills kissed.My lust for her was perfectly plotted after all it was just that an act. I think by then King Thorin was completely himself again and outright furious. He was so angry he was trembling with rage and I don't think he was the the only one. He snapped like a twig.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                    'Kiss Bofur, he's single.' I whispered into her ear. She tackled Bofur and kissed him angering Thorin even more must''ve thought she was a cheater.

 

 

 

 

 

"What are you doing to my wife you arse!???" He roared at me ignoring Bofur who was enjoying his 'assault'. Picking me up by the shirt shaking me viciously his eyes told me the gold sickness was gone. They weren't dark and foggy anymore they were light full of fire and focused on the here and now.

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh I'm _not_ sorry you failed to mention you didn't have an official wedding ceremony or told her at all besides I love her more than you ever will!" I snarled, it was working! A bit too well as he tossed me a few feet away I landed on my feet thanks to my training provided by the black belt master of marshall arts Belladonna Took.

 

 

 

 

"Even a fool knows that a hobbit pregnancy test can be positive after a month of actually being pregnant considering hobbit pregnancies last six months and Dwarfs nine. You tried to throttle the very female who's carrying your children you maniac! I stand when no one else will! You don't deserve to marry someone so nice or fine why don't you marry some dwarrowdam peice of work and not have anymore embarrassments of having a hobbit as a wife? I know because you are a peice of shit! Frerin at least was better than you he should have been king not you!" I roared. That stopped Thorin in his tracks he likely hadn't expected to be told that Bella had been confermed pregnant by a positive pregnancy test.

 

 

 

 

"All ironfists owe the line of the Tooks a debt which cannot ever be repaid her mother saved the ironfists from self destruction and a destructive infighting civil war! She stopped it before it began you peice of shit don't deserve to know any of your children past,present or future and no doubt at least one of them is inclined to agree."

 

 

 

Thorin punched me in the face in a jealous rage.

 

 

 

 

"Bells, I'm sorry." Thorin cried dropping to his knees. She looked at him with something akin to a smug malice hobbitesses entire personality changes the first time their pregnant, he likely didn't know this.   

 

 

 

 

 

"No your not. I hate you for what you've done you will live with your mistakes for its far too easy to die living is harder! I hope your happy I hope your pleased now suffer." She snarled nastily. He was shocked by this vitrol she had spat out yeah she had been known for spitting out vitrol but none hurt him like this the bond they had was being denied out of rage towards him. Rage that she never really unleashed during the quest.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Please, Bella reconsider that is going to tear him up inside." Balin half begged her she looked at him with seething rage she called him various names in hobbitish, elvish and khuzdul that not one of them will dare repeat.

 

 

 

 

"FINE BY ME!!!!!!" She roared she had to be the scariest thing right now.

 

 

 

 

 

"I won't reconsider I won't for that reason I like watching you suffer." She sneered it likely dawned on them that the hormones caused that change in personality considering she made Balin cry. She wouldn't have done that before.

 

 

 

 

 

"Bilbo!"

 

********

 

 

 

3 years later and that opinion didn't change and I never left her side as part of her psuedoguard her five children were terrors most of her fortune came from a certain troll horde. The Battle of Five armies ended with Fili and Kili uninjured and Thorin with a broken leg that years later would require him to walk with a cane, but Bella didn't know this she just knew she saved their bloody lives.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Mama where's papa?" Ragnarok squeaked one day his big green eyes wide as can be.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Papa hates mama for doing something bad but he will never hate you or your siblings." She told the two year old.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Are you certain about that?" The iron hills dwarf said nastily  charging her and myself this is where my half of the story ends.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Ragnarok! Take your siblings and run!  Don't look back!" She screamed the laddie never stopped running and somehow crated a portal to Erebor taking his siblings to Erebor through it.

 

 

 

 

 

"Co'e mon ve need te keep running!" Ragnarok pulled Lotus along as they hid in the kitchen and stole food from the cooks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Who are you little one?" a big tall dwarrowdam asked sweetly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Whe'e are ve?"  Ragnarok slurred sleepily yawning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Your in Erebor."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Tu eres? Wha do tha do wit anything?" He slurred he was starting to fall asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"He looks like my idiot brother."the dwarrowdam said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"No kidnapping?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I donnae now wat that there means."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I think you five are ready for a nap."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the hobbit.  
> Obviously the Ironfist's within their own mountain are hipsters outside they are taking the form of people who have a huge xenophobia and have longstanding grudge against the Durin's. So basically they live a lie outside the mountain ;3 gods save me! That was so freaking funny, hipster dwarrow (giggles in the corner) who ever heard of such a thing! Results may vary.  
> Inspired by Enderbrah from "Epic Minequest" created by Sam Green. Yes an enderman inspired this.  
> On other notes my "hipster speak" it needs some work but I like the style itself. This story was easy to write surprisingly. And is the main reason why some dwarrows have married hobbit's in the shire.


End file.
